


И дрожали ступени

by Verliebt_in_Traum



Series: Zhu Yilong/Bai Yu [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian - priest
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 宇龙 - Freeform, 朱一龙 - Freeform, 白宇 - Freeform, 白朱
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verliebt_in_Traum/pseuds/Verliebt_in_Traum
Summary: Я узнал, как ловить уходящие тени,Уходящие тени потускневшего дня,И все выше я шел, и дрожали ступени,И дрожали ступени под ногой у меня.(с) Константин Бальмонт





	И дрожали ступени

В секретном списке задач насчитывалось больше сотни пунктов. Часть из них была вычеркнута, часть пестрела многочисленными исправлениями, и лишь напротив некоторых из них красовались робкие галочки, похожие на птичьи следы. И Лун покосился на пункт под номером пятьдесят два, кое-как втиснутый в одну строчку, и мысленно поставил сверху знак вопроса.  
   
— Уважаемые пассажиры, наш самолет приступил к снижению. Просим вас убедиться, что все электронные устройства переведены в авиарежим или выключены, ручная кладь размещена на багажной полке или под сиденьем кресла перед вами, спинка кресла в вертикальном положении, ремень безопасности пристегнут, столик убран. Благодарим за внимание.

Ровный мелодичный голос стюардессы заглушил негромкий шорох, с которым мятый лист бумаги скользнул в карман спортивной куртки. И Лун уставился в иллюминатор: вдалеке за толстым стеклом, все еще покрытым следами изморози, виднелась усыпанная тысячами искр Эйфелева башня. Разные рейсы, разные дни, вылет в час ночи, прилет в пять утра — чтоб обойтись без чужих любопытных глаз и восторженных фанатских воплей в спину, за прошедшие месяцы осточертевших окончательно и бесповоротно. Пункт номер пятьдесят два точка ноль гласил «вместе поехать в отпуск в Париж, и чтобы никакой работы»; подпункт «вместе» провалился еще на стадии покупки билетов, потому что несовпадающее начало выходных Ю посчитал знаком свыше.  
   
— Так даже лучше, — пожал он плечами и стянул с тарелки песочное печенье. — Сам посуди, Лун-Лун, увидят нас вместе — до конца года не разгребемся. Если вообще разгребемся, а не по полной огребем.  
   
— Это ты мне говоришь?

Ю рассмеялся и тут же закашлялся, подавившись; опрокинул в себя стакан холодного чая и произнес:  
   
— Раз уже даже я это говорю…

Возразить было нечем. И Лун лишь поджал губы, когда тот как ни в чем не бывало стряхнул крошки на паркет. Они въехали в этот дом больше полугода назад, но часть комнат так и осталась необжитой и пустой: обставить их времени просто не нашлось.  
   
— Иди сюда.

Крутанувшись на компьютерном стуле, Ю почти рухнул ему в объятия. Со смехом уткнулся носом в растянутую черную футболку, тепло задышал куда-то в живот. Общее жилье и никуда не девшееся расстояние — отдельный образец изощренной пытки. И Лун положил ладонь ему на затылок, потянул пальцами за прядку жестких кудрявящихся волос.  
   
— Тебе завтра вставать в полшестого. А уже за полночь.

Он поднял голову, уставился снизу вверх хитрющими лисьими глазами и облизнулся, скользнув кончиком языка по родинке на верхней губе.  
   
— Тогда проще не ложиться вовсе.

Такого Ю И Луну больше всего на свете хотелось посадить на цепь и не выпускать из спальни ни в этой жизни, ни во всех последующих. И каждый раз, когда И Лун выходил во двор его проводить или уезжал сам, становилось холодно и пусто, даже если градусник за окном плавился от влажной летней жары.  
   
— Уважаемые пассажиры, наш самолет совершил посадку в городе Париже в аэропорту Шарля де Голля. Местное время пять часов тринадцать минут утра, температура…

Слова, которые как мантру повторяли на разных языках работники всех авиакомпаний, И Лун успел вызубрить наизусть.

Терминал прилета поприветствовал гулкой тишиной. Сонный пограничник, мельком глянув на вкатанную в паспорт визу, шлепнул штамп въезда, лента транспортера лениво гоняла туда-сюда первую партию багажа, в которой, к счастью, оказался и его собственный, а небольшая кучка встречающих при виде него вежливо расступилась, пропуская к выходу. Странно. Странно и непривычно. Спокойно, как минимум потому, что никто не просит расписаться на лбу и не тычет камерой в лицо. И совсем чуть-чуть тоскливо. И Лун раздраженно пнул облепленный наклейками чемодан носком кроссовки и покатил его в сторону стоянки такси. Грустно, когда тот единственный дорогой человек, ради которого ты здесь, тоже тебя не встречает.

Сидящий за рулем не то араб, не то турок тарахтел всю дорогу, избавив И Луна от необходимости говорить. Он благополучно вырубился, стоило только найти свое место в салоне самолета, но бешеный график съемок накануне сожрал последние запасы энергии, и одиннадцати часов в воздухе было явно недостаточно, чтобы заставить мозг включиться в работу. А за окном вставал город, весело улыбаясь рассветному солнцу нового дня, разматывал перед ним серое полотно дорог и мостовых, заманивал свежей выпечкой из булочных и терпким запахом молотых кофейных зерен из начинающих открываться кафе. «Не хмурься, — задорно подмигивали солнечные зайчики от стеклянных витрин, скачущие по цветочным клумбам. — Не так уж все плохо, верно?»  
   
— Приехали, месье. Гран-Бульвар.  
   
— Большое спасибо.

Знания французского начинались и заканчивались пресловутым _merci beaucoup_ , за что ему до сих пор было немного стыдно. Словоохотливый таксист помахал на прощание и, громко взвизгнув шинами, укатил восвояси.

Дверь в номер открылась почти бесшумно — еле слышно щелкнул электронный замок да легонько скрипнули петли. И Лун на цыпочках прокрался внутрь и замер на пороге: на двуспальной кровати, внаглую развалившись по диагонали, безмятежно спал Ю. Сколько они уже нормально не виделись? Впрочем, сколько бы ни прошло времени, всегда кажется, что целая вечность. Желание нырнуть в ванну после долгой дороги отошло на задний план; он присел на корточки и невесомо пробежался подушечками пальцев по его щеке. Колючий. Снова забыл побриться. Тот смешно наморщил нос, что-то глухо проворчал во сне и зарылся лицом в подушку.  
   
— Спи, — тихо произнес И Лун, поднимаясь на ноги.

Все равно на ближайшие десять дней Ю принадлежит лишь ему одному. И горе любому, кто попробует им помешать.

Прохладная вода частично прогнала мерзкую липкую усталость. И Лун, встряхнувшись, словно уличный пес, угодивший под поливальную машину, тщательно вытер голову, пока не натекло за шиворот. Отельный гель для душа пах смесью тропических фруктов, но стоило шагнуть из ванной обратно в номер, как душный сладковатый аромат улетучился, сменившись другим. Родным и теплым.

На спящего Ю можно было смотреть часами. Во сне черты его лица приобретали странную хрупкость, и казалось, что достаточно одного излишне громкого вздоха, чтобы эта трогательная беззащитность пошла трещинами и рассыпалась, как брызжет осколками разбитый фарфор. И Лун прекрасно знал, что на самом деле Ю из пушки не разбудишь — но дыхание с каждым исчезающим сантиметром расстояния все охотнее застревало в горле. Если проснется… если все же проснется, то пусть от чего-то более весомого, чем воздух, со свистом вырвавшийся из легких. От прикосновений его рук. От неуклюжего поцелуя прямо в ухо, от которого в голове будет легонько звенеть. От беззвучного «я скучал», высказанного не словами. И Лун провел носом по его затылку, жадно раздул ноздри; «Дракон ты, и нюх у тебя драконий, — почти всегда хихикал тот, поводя плечами. — Ай, щекотно же!»  
   
— Ммм… ты когда приехал? — неразборчиво пробормотали рядом.

Зевающий, расслабленный, сонный, он сладко потянулся и попытался зарыться обратно в гнездо из одеял. Просыпаться по утрам в одной постели. Простое труднодостижимое счастье.  
   
— Только что, — прошептал И Лун.

С влажных волос капало. Будто бы на щеках у Ю чужие слезы, скатывающиеся от скул к подбородку и расплывающиеся мокрыми кляксами на мятых простынях. Первый поцелуй вышел ленивым и нежным, второй — глубоким и долгим, а на третьем, плавно перетекшем в четвертый и пятый, Ю стянул с себя одежду, откинулся на подушки и протяжно застонал, когда И Лун, не удержавшись, вцепился зубами в неосторожно подставленную шею. «Следы останутся», — отметил удовлетворенно про себя, зализывая укус на чувствительной коже, и завел ему за голову руки.  
   
— Хочешь в первый же день затрахать меня до полусмерти? — поинтересовался он с ехидной ухмылкой.  
   
— Ты против?

Стоило посильнее сжать запястья, как Ю, заерзав под ним, невольно выгнул спину и облизал покрасневшие губы. «Хочу тебя», — кричал направленный на И Луна горящий взгляд. Вся эта бесстыдная красота — только для него. Конечно. Еще бы он не хотел.

В распахнутые окна стучался озорной весенний ветер: трепал шторы, звенел в балконной балюстраде, вечерней прохладой касался стен. Спросонья И Луну показалось, что фрамуга затянута плотной черной вуалью, и лишь несколько минут спустя он понял, что снаружи давным-давно стемнело, а крохотные мерцающие блестки, едва заметные при включенном ночнике, есть не что иное, как выглянувшие из-за облаков звезды. За колышущейся занавеской угадывался нечеткий силуэт; в пальцах вспыхнул красно-рыжий огонек. Они же договорились бросать, какого…  
   
— Опять куришь? — И Лун рывком встал с кровати и прошлепал по полу босыми ногами, даже не пытаясь скрыть прозвучавшее в голосе раздражение.

Сигарета прогорела почти до фильтра, и если бы Ю, обернувшись, не затушил окурок об удачно подвернувшуюся пепельницу, то неизбежно обжег бы пальцы.  
   
— Кто бы говорил, — тот, фыркнув, сунул И Луну под нос полупустую пачку. — Нашел в твоей же куртке.

Крыть было нечем.  
   
— Клептоман хренов, — проворчал он и щелкнул зажигалкой.

Давно пора бы бросить. Но лучше смолить как паровоз, чем глотать горстями успокоительные, без которых уже не можешь заснуть в одиночку.  
   
— Ты голодный?

Словно в качестве иллюстрации к своим словам Ю зашуршал упаковкой каких-то орехов. Только сейчас И Лун заметил, что на столе помимо пепельницы возвышалась горка шелестящих оберток: похоже, съедобному содержимому мини-бара пришел конец. Ю хрупнул арахисом в обсыпке из перца чили и состроил жалобную рожицу.  
   
— Не хотел ужинать без тебя.

Каждый их обмен взглядами, словами, прикосновениями напоминал американские горки, эмоциональные качели, на которых за пару секунд десять метров вверх и десять метров вниз. В груди невесомо потеплело.  
   
— Разбудил бы.  
   
— Я пробовал, так ты только откатывался подальше, вздыхал и прятался в подушки.

На слове «подушка» И Лун непроизвольно зевнул; ресницы слиплись стрелочками, будто смазанные суперклеем, а оба глаза все еще никак не желали открываться одновременно. Он облокотился на металлическую решетку, за которой искрился будоражащим весельем неспящий город, и уставился на фиолетовый тканевый козырек соседнего магазина. В первый день отпуска, когда до измотанного организма наконец доходила мысль, что можно больше не стараться, на И Луна обрушивался тотальный физический ступор: он порой долго не мог понять, хочет ли есть, зависал перед уже кипящим чайником, не помня, как его поставил, а сигарета в пальцах превращалась в смятую гармошку, прежде чем он соображал, что неплохо было бы ее как минимум поджечь.  
   
— Тут в двух шагах отличный бар-ресторан, открыт до часу ночи, вполне успеваем.

Ю боднул его головой в плечо и притерся щекой; И Лун по-хозяйски запустил руку в торчащие во все стороны волосы и с улыбкой почесал — как шкодливого кота между ушами.  
   
— Лун-Лун. Ресторан. Сил нет, как жрать охота.  
   
— Ну ладно. Пошли.

Умеет, гад, момент испортить… Он с сожалением оттолкнулся от перил и нырнул в номер, на ходу стягивая футболку и пижамные штаны. Из усталостного ступора все же было одно-единственное исключение. Несмотря ни на что, Ю он хотел всегда.

Бар «Le Cardinal» радовал полупустым залом, мягкой обивкой диванов, восхитительными ароматами с кухни и приглушенной болтовней посетителей, большая часть которых облюбовала места снаружи. И Лун, покрутившись на пороге, решил присоединиться к ним: звон бокалов, торопливая французская речь, похожая на шустрый горный ручей, чей поток, журча, то и дело подпрыгивает на камнях, запах морской соли от устриц на огромном блюде, приветливая девушка-официантка, ловко разливающая аперитив… и неприметный угловой столик, сидя за которым так просто коснуться ногой оголенной полоски кожи под излишне короткими джинсами, украдкой положить руку на колено, провести чуть выше, чувствуя, как слегка царапает ладонь грубая плотная ткань. Ю негромко кашлянул, отодвинув бокал подальше, смерил укоризненно-восхищенным взглядом и сжал под скатертью его пальцы. Когда-то для него все это было игрой, пресловутым «а что, если?..», гарантированным лекарством от скуки, пока продолжались съемки «Стражей», а И Лун, в день обряда благословения у храма стоявший плечом к плечу с будущим коллегой, в мыслях отчаянно отскребал себя от рельсов, по которым его размазал скоростной бронепоезд имени Бай Ю.  
   
— Уже два года, представляешь? — он ковырнул салфетку вилкой, полюбовавшись оставленной дырой с рваными краями. — Как мы познакомились. Не верится, правда?

Всего два. Целых два.  
   
— Правда.

Раньше, несмотря на бешеный рабочий график, жизнь текла своим неспешным чередом, и на вопрос, случалось ли с ним нечто необычное, И Лун мог бы часами подбирать ответ. За два года, проведенных с Ю, случилось столько всего, что И Лун мог часами удивляться, как ему вообще удалось сохранить остатки психического здоровья и не загреметь в сумасшедший дом.  
   
— У тебя сейчас лицо как у Посланника в черном, — Ю, качнувшись на стуле, наклонился и пальцем разгладил незаметную морщинку у него на лбу, зачем-то уточнив: — На финальной стадии самовыноса мозга.  
   
— С тобой свяжешься…

Руки у него были ледяные — вечно не справлялся с заданием одеться по погоде. И Лун расстегнул толстовку и, взглядом задушив все протесты на корню, набросил поверх потертой джинсовой куртки. Похожую костюмеры когда-то подобрали для Чжао Юн Ланя. Ю безумно шло. Сейчас И Лун смотрел, как тот, ворча, одергивает болтающиеся рукава, но все же укутывается потеплее, и даже оставшись в одной тонкой футболке не чувствовал холода.

Лишь умяв добрую половину филе-шато, он наконец понял, как на самом деле сильно хотел есть, и с удвоенным рвением набросился на говяжий стейк. Ю под шумок заказал огромный гамбургер и теперь сыто щурился, собирая остатки кетчупа картошкой фри; «проследить, чтобы выпил таблетки», — услужливо добавил внутренний голос строгим тоном Шэнь Вэя, распекающего нерадивых студентов. Отругал бы и Ю, да поздно: любовь к фастфуду, хоть ты тресни, начисто перешивала хронический гастрит. И Лун вздохнул и уткнулся в тарелку. Толку приставлять к нему ассистентов, если тот все равно ведет себя так, словно жить надоело, а он сам с ролью вездесущей няньки справиться не может. С У Се, Ци Хэном, Ло Фу Шэном, Е Цзунем, даже с Фэн До Цзы справился, зато воспитатель детсада из него как из говна пуля. В оставшийся кусок политой густым соусом говяжьей вырезки внезапно воткнулась вилка.  
   
— Больше не будешь? Так я доем.  
   
— Сгинь, — ласково припечатал И Лун.

Но краешек поджаренного стейка отрезал.

От горячего ужина и распитой на двоих бутылки красного вина сознание будто подернулось призрачной дымкой. Такой туман бывает в горах поздней весной или ранним летом: после ночного дождя — золотистое марево в солнечных лучах, невесомое, зыбкое. Брызги от капель, слетевших с темно-зеленых листьев, стоило выйти из трейлера и ненароком задеть нависшую над дверью ветку. И радуга, разноцветной нитью прорезавшая паутину стоящей в воздухе водяной пыли. Почему-то в таких местах, посреди природы, вдали от дома, многие вещи видятся иначе. Свободнее. Проще. Потому проще было схватить Ю за руку и увести прочь со съемочной площадки, забыв и про грим, и про костюмы — кого это волнует, когда можно прижать его к дереву собственным телом и наконец отпустить себя, целуя так, как давно мечталось: голодно, яростно и жарко. И прокусить Ю губу до крови от осознания, что тот ему отвечает.  
   
— Парик отклеится, — прошептал Ю с идиотской улыбкой, стоило И Луну сгрести в кулак пряди длинных волос, все еще пахнущих средством для укладки.  
   
— Плевать.

Плевать, что через каких-то двадцать минут им нужно появиться в кадре, а он под расстрелом не вспомнит ни одну из своих реплик. Плевать — ведь после этого у них будет еще несколько часов до утренних съемок. И Ю он уже никогда никуда не отпустит. «Люблю тебя», — хотел сказать И Лун, глядя на тонкую травинку, прилипшую к его щеке.  
   
— Закрой глаза.

Последнее, что И Лун увидел, — то, как Ю нервно облизал и без того покрасневшие губы. А после тот с тихим смешком плюхнулся сверху, заставив И Луна распластаться на земле, и ощутимо вздрогнул под его руками, когда пальцам все же поддались чертовы застежки.  
   
— Не бойся.  
   
— Целуй — тогда не буду.

И он вслепую суматошно осыпал поцелуями его лицо, гладил напряженную спину под взмокшей одеждой, слегка царапая кожу. А над головой вспыхивало огнями звезд густое черно-летнее небо, и звезды же искрами сыпались из-под плотно зажмуренных век.

И Лун не помнил, как после громкого «снято!» они с Ю, благополучно миновав раздевалку, оказались у него в трейлере. Зато прекрасно помнил, как они вдвоем рухнули на отвратительно узкую кровать, с которой свешивались ноги, и как в тот момент все это не имело совершенно никакого значения. Как липли к разгоряченной коже влажные сбившиеся простыни, как красную полоску у него на лбу, оставшуюся от все-таки отклеившегося парика молодого Шэнь Вэя, Ю аккуратно гладил подушечками дрожащих пальцев, как он ловил губами его прерывистые вздохи пополам со стонами… Как после они вдвоем стояли под едва работающим душем в тесной трейлерной кабинке, и теплая вода медленно стекала по лицу.

Щеки привычно горели от выпитого алкоголя. И Лун покосился на Ю, увлеченно гипнотизирующего вазочку из-под мороженого, — словно от одного этого вторая порция десерта магическим образом перенеслась бы из морозилки ресторана прямо ему под нос — и замер, стоило увидеть след растаявшего пломбира у него на подбородке. Из головы начисто вымело все мысли. На языке остался легкий молочный привкус; жесткие растрепанные волосы Ю цеплялись за ремешок часов, и в момент, когда с металлическим звоном ударилась об асфальт упавшая со стола ложка, И Лун не чувствовал ничего, кроме блаженного, сытого опьянения.  
   
— Между прочим, кое-кто… ммм… всерьез… ммм… собирался в турпоход по местным достопримечательностям, — пробормотал Ю в промежутках между поцелуями.  
   
— В полпервого ночи — самое то.

Тот шмыгнул носом и, прежде чем И Лун успел поинтересоваться, каким образом этот неугомонный ребенок умудрился простыть, разочарованно протянул:  
   
— А где ж романтика?

Так вот в чем корень всех жизненных проблем. Романтики не хватает. Ю цапнул его за запястье и коснулся граненого ободка кольца. Парное И Лун, смеясь, надел Ю на безымянный палец в разгар фотосессии жарким июлем две тысячи восемнадцатого; от ответного, внезапно серьезного взгляда перехватило дух. Перехватило и сейчас, и даже воздух, напоенный искристо-цветочным ароматом поздней весны, будто застыл, плотной прозрачной стеной отрезав от мира их обоих.

Ночной Париж был полон таинственных огней. Фонари, прячась в молодой листве, загадочно мерцали в темноте, из распахнутых окон лился свет и играла музыка, а редкие встречные машины, проезжая мимо, на мгновение ослепляли включенными фарами, чтобы секундой позже исчезнуть за ближайшим поворотом. Засмотревшись, И Лун едва не перешел на красный. Мимо с гиканьем пронеслась компания подростков на разноцветных скутерах, гнавших к Опера Гарнье.  
   
— Хоть иногда по сторонам гляди.

Ю, обняв его со спины, ворчливо засопел в затылок. Таймер под красным человечком деловито отсчитывал секунды.

Луксорский обелиск на гулко-пустой площади Согласия напоминал каменное копье, готовое вот-вот сорваться в небо. За парапетом набережной, под мостом Конкорд, лениво несла свои воды Сена, закрытые ворота сада Тюильри поблескивали золотом, Елисейские поля искрились, как брызги шампанского, и где-то вдалеке, в самом конце прямой как стрела улицы, виднелась Триумфальная арка. Париж И Лун мечтал увидеть много лет — и оттого обиднее было приехать сюда впервые и не иметь возможности прогуляться даже до Эйфелевой башни. Словно все те места, которые он хотел посетить, так и остались точками на карте.  
   
— Я в январе сюда полкошелька мелочи высыпал, — Ю плюхнулся на край фонтана и блаженно вытянул ноги. — Сработало.

Чтобы они вернулись сюда вместе. И Лун уселся рядом и молча уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. В те одинокие январские ночи он подолгу не ложился спать, раз за разом обновляя страницу диалогов в WeChat в ожидании очередной стопки фотографий с комментариями. «Кормил голубей в Тюильри, один нагадил мне на голову», — снимок поруганной ширпотребной шапки прилагался. «На Марсовом поле чуть не сдуло обратно в Китай», — видео, где он срывающимся голосом пел под ажурным металлическим сводом творения Гюстава Эйфеля, и легкие облачка пара вырывались у него изо рта. «Нашел хот-пот ресторан, тебе понравится. Таблетки выпил», — на фотографии в разделенной надвое кастрюле закипал знакомый острый бульон. Читая эти сообщения, И Лун даже на съемках в горах неизменно ощущал себя дома. Как если бы вокруг был не холодный тесный трейлер, а их спальня, в которой вечно бардак как после тайфуна, их диван в гостиной, где никогда не знаешь, что найдешь под подушкой: пульт от игровой приставки, склад конфетных фантиков или раздавленный попкорн, — их балкон, застекленный от потолка до самого пола и похожий не на комнату, а на огромный подоконник… Ощущал себя дома — и мучился угрызениями совести за все мелкие и крупные ссоры, которые, казалось, стремились забить собой ту пустоту от неизбежного, невыносимого расстояния между ними, с ходом дней становившимся все больше и больше. Он без слов нырнул пальцами Ю под воротник, нащупал толстую цепочку и вытянул ее наружу, улыбнувшись, когда нагретый кругляшок из белого золота скользнул в ладонь.

***

В последний год они вечно ругались на праздники. Если проводили их по отдельности — ругались из-за того, что от чужого радостного настроения становилось невыносимо тоскливо, и любое неосторожное слово могло стать взмахом крыла бабочки, от которого поднимется ураган. Если по воле судьбы встречали их вместе — ругались, потому что, цепляясь к каждой фразе, высказывали друг другу накопившиеся недомолвки и обиды, и останавливались только тогда, когда одному из них уже пора было уезжать. Чтобы утром слать стопками голосовые сообщения и считать дни до следующей встречи.

Самый кошмарный скандал пришелся, разумеется, на канун Весеннего фестиваля. Разные мероприятия, разные площадки, разные города — и море невысказанной боли и горечи, отравляющее их и без того нестабильный мирок на двоих. И Лун даже не помнил, кто начал первым. Помнил лишь, как до хрипоты орал в трубку телефона, скрупулезно перечисляя Ю абсолютно все, что бесило в последние месяцы, как Ю орал в ответ, желая ему провалиться в Диюй со своими невыносимыми требованиями к близким людям, и как водопадом хлынули из глаз злые слезы, когда нервы сдали окончательно, а дорогущий спонсорский мобильник с размаху влетел в ближайшую стену. Как в тумане помнил свой номер на гала-концерте, очередные интервью, такси до родительского дома, ноющую боль в натруженной пояснице… четкость вернулась с запахом бабулиной стряпни, гавканьем собак, голосами собравшихся родственников, наперебой обсуждавших его выступление. Не хватало лишь одного голоса — того, который пел в другой трансляции из другого концертного зала. Ночь встречи после разлуки. «Прости меня. Прости, прости, прости». За окном бахнул фейерверк, рассыпавшись мириадом разноцветных огней.

Ю был сокровищем. Желанным. Драгоценным. Волшебной жемчужиной дракона из древних сказок, и сияния ее хватило бы осветить целый дворец. Свет разгоняет тьму, но рождает тени; сокровище лишь тогда сокровище, когда его можно скрыть. И увидевший его дракон не найдет покоя, пока не сможет им обладать. «Он будет моим», — мысль проскользнула в сознании так быстро, что не успела утонуть в ответном взгляде Ю, веселом и полном искреннего детского любопытства ко всему вокруг. «Он будет моим», — и отныне все оказалось подчинено этой единственной цели.

Ю был занозой в заднице. Он выводил И Луна из себя каждый божий день, каждую чертову минуту, каждую гребаную секунду, но сколько бы И Лун ни мечтал придушить его собственными руками, все равно никогда не смог бы этого сделать. Даже когда тот во время съемок рекламы на спор без шлема взгромоздился на байк и разогнался по улице до неимоверной скорости или на кулинарном шоу в Сиане вешался на шею кумиру детства, писаясь от радости, как влюбленный щенок. Даже в те мгновения страха за его здоровье и жизнь, бешеной ревности и жутких ссор, когда И Лун жаждал самолично сжечь его заживо или выкинуть в окно.  
   
— Да ты вечно сначала сделаешь, а потом думаешь! — рявкнул он на Ю, в очередной раз по велению левой пятки решившего, что им стало скучно жить. — Ведешь себя, как полный придурок, никакой ответственности, мыслей о завтраш…  
   
— Выходи за меня.  
   
— …нем дне, планов на будущее, определенности!

Смысл услышанного настиг уже после — лишь тогда, когда эхо собственного голоса перестало отлетать от стен.

— Что… ты сказал?

Ю, в процессе его яростного монолога с паскудной ухмылкой сидевший на спинке дивана, театрально закатил глаза и влез рукой в нагрудный карман рубашки.  
   
— Что слышал. Выходи за меня. Женись на мне. Стань наконец моей семьей официально. Куча весьма определенных формулировок, как ты любишь, выбирай что хочешь.

И Лун молча гипнотизировал искрящийся на свету бриллиант в платиновой оправе. Ю всегда поступал именно так, в самое неподходящее время начисто выбивая почву из-под ног, и улыбался именно так — довольной и хитрой улыбкой победителя. С губ сорвался смешок. И тут опередил. Гаденыш.  
   
— Ненавижу тебя.

Тот заулыбался еще довольнее. И в момент, когда И Лун попытался выхватить кольцо, резко дернулся назад. Только чтобы секундой позже, потеряв равновесие, с коротким испуганным воплем грохнуться на диван, а оттуда на пол, приземлившись многострадальной задницей в удачно разбросанные подушки.  
   
— Нашел! — радостно выкрикнул Ю, вскинув вверх сжатый кулак.

Как можно его не любить? И Лун со вздохом опустился на колени рядом и протянул руку ладонью кверху.  
   
— Давай сюда.

И вздрогнул, когда Ю ловко надел ему кольцо на средний палец. Как влитое.  
   
— Ты теперь от меня до конца жизни не избавишься, — произнес И Лун вкрадчивым обещающим тоном. — Даже если захочешь уйти.

Ю мягко сжал его ладонь обеими руками; наклонившись, коснулся губами потеплевшего серебристого ободка. Так просто умереть за кого-то. Так сложно ради кого-то жить.  
   
— Я люблю тебя, — тихо выдохнул Ю после поцелуя. — Тебе этого мало?

И Лун покачал головой.  
   
— Этого достаточно.

Об остальном он позаботится сам.

Заключить рекламный контракт с Chopard И Луну в свое время присоветовал Ю, с которым он давным-давно привык обсуждать грядущие проекты.  
   
— Не хватайся за все подряд, лишь бы подзаработать. Сил на хорошее кино не останется, — занудно повторял тот еще осенью, когда на волне резко возросшей известности на них обоих ворохом посыпались предложения о сотрудничестве.  
   
— А мое агентство на какие шиши поднимать? Долги выплачивать? Популярность штука непостоянная. Нужно успеть выжать максимум.  
   
— Ну да. Помрешь от переработки — будет на что шикарные похороны забабахать. Клянусь перегнать все твои кровные в золотые слитки и торжественно сложить тебе в гроб.

Ю привычно ерничал, но во взгляде светилось искреннее беспокойство. Да и И Лун возражал больше из вредности, понимая, что Ю прав. Но деньги давали необходимую свободу действий — и потому он снимал рекламу за рекламой, под конец дня чувствуя, как от осветительных экранов жжет в глазах.  
   
— Присмотрись к тому, что тебе правда нравится. Я же тебя знаю, — увещевал Ю, ласково массируя ему голову под горячим душем, смывающим мыльную пену. — Ты из всего конфетку сделаешь, особенно если вместо того, чтобы тупо лыбиться на камеру в тридцать два протеза, позволить тебе нормально играть. Работай с брендами, готовыми вложиться в интересную рекламу. И все окажутся в выигрыше.

Ход с Chopard и подаренным кольцом И Лун оценил отдельно. Решение сознательно сливать крупицы информации о своих отношениях поначалу далось нелегко — а сейчас, вновь и вновь размышляя о том, как грамотно разбросать в интернет-пространстве очередную сеть очевидных, но недоказуемых намеков, он чувствовал дрожь предвкушения, звон тонкого лезвия клинка под ногами: потеряй равновесие, и все пойдет прахом.  
   
— Адреналиновая наркомания, — во взгляде Ю, тайком пробравшегося следом за ним в закулисную подсобку, тлело восхищение.

Что-то было в этом ощущении полета, пугающей вседозволенности вперемешку со страхом, что вот-вот скрипнет неплотно прикрытая дверь под рукой одного из местных технарей или ассистентов, замотавшихся разыскивать по темным коридорам их обоих. Вжимая Ю в невесть как очутившийся в комнате стол, смутно похожий на школьную парту, целуя его жадно и глубоко, И Лун чувствовал себя не то старшеклассником, урвавшим пару желанных мгновений наедине с человеком, с которым суждено разойтись после выпускного, не то студентом, когда несущиеся бешеным потоком дни сливаются в один скоростной вихрь, тянущий за собой с такой силой, что постоянно кружится голова. Чувствовал себя любящим и любимым. Чувствовал себя живым.

В дни, когда Ю не было рядом, свободное время быстро становилось невыносимым — и он забивал график под завязку, чтобы на случайные мысли не оставалось сил.  
   
— Тебе думать вредно, — неоднократно ругалась Ли Чань, отбирая у него телефон на обеденных перерывах и ставя перед ним тарелку с горячей едой. — И только попробуй не доесть!

Видимо, тот случай, когда на съемках «Позволяя уйти как сон» он вырубился настолько намертво, что очнулся лишь от громкого крика «пора работать!» прямо в ухо, Ли Чань будет ему припоминать до конца дней своих. Потому И Лун, ворча, послушно наматывал на палочки лапшу и старался не думать, не пришла ли в светлую голову Ю гениальная идея обожраться фастфудом или пойти к двоюродному брату в любимый бар, из которого он еще ни разу в жизни не вышел самостоятельно. В том смысле, что Ю приходилось выносить и, как бревно в поленницу, аккуратно складывать на ближайшую скамейку. Дальше по сценарию обычно шел звонок от его чуть менее пьяных друзей с просьбой забрать тело и отправить по месту проживания, после — игнор в воспитательных целях, а под конец очередной скандал и спасительные проповеди о трезвом образе жизни. Злость И Лун вымещал на боксерской груше, с остервенением лупя ее кулаками до тех пор, пока руки не начинали отваливаться, а костяшки пальцев болезненно ныть.

Из-за постоянных разъездов расписание на последние недели съемок в Ханчжоу выдалось бешеным; чувство вины за причиненные всем неудобства растворилось в череде дублей, уступив место рабочему автопилоту. Вечерами от усталости сон подолгу не шел, и все, что И Лун мог, это листать ленту диалогов в WeChat, щурясь от яркой подсветки. Ю строчил новости со съемок своей дорамы, как всегда, прикладывая подробный фото- и видеоотчет, записывал длиннющие голосовые сообщения, орал от восторга утром восьмого апреля, получив купленные И Луном в Базеле часы, — только когда у Ю кончились любимые стикеры, телефон перестал вибрировать от оповещений. Фанмитинг по случаю почти юбилея обещала проконтролировать Ци Цзай, на которую обычно можно было положиться, но И Лун многое бы отдал за возможность присутствовать лично. Семья они, в конце концов, или кто?  
   
— Лун-Лун, ты слишком его опекаешь, — сказала Ян Рун, которую по счастливой случайности забросила в Ханчжоу рабочая командировка. — Сяо Бай, конечно, при всем своем уме редкостный идиот по жизни, но ведь прожил же как-то двадцать с лишним лет без твоей помощи.

И Лун перемешал половником-сеткой кипящий бульон и, подумав, добавил пару кусочков тонко порезанной говядины. С сестричкой Рун они не виделись целую вечность, и несколько часов, которые ей удалось выкроить на совместные посиделки, здорово скрасили съемочные будни.  
   
— Да не опекаю я его, — он негромко выругался, когда слишком разварившийся корень лотоса шваркнулся обратно в кастрюлю. — Просто не хочу снова нести почетный караул в больнице, знаешь ли.

Ян Рун негромко рассмеялась.  
   
— Ты за ним в восемнадцать пар глаз следишь: вдруг ложку пронесет мимо рта и расстроится. Оставь Сяо Бая в покое, шишки тоже полезно набивать. На чужих ошибках люди, увы, не учатся.  
   
— До язвы желудка и угробленных легких кое-кто уже доучился.  
   
— Ну хватит, — она легонько шлепнула его по руке. — Правда, Лун-Лун, притормози. Хуже сделаешь.  
   
— Ешь давай. Остынет.

Кусок не лез в горло.

Резерв исчерпался. Несмотря на годы интенсивной работы и регулярной смены одного проекта другим со стабильным пропуском стадии передышки, угрожающие сигналы собственного организма И Лун отслеживал слишком поздно. Если быть совсем точным, за считанные секунды до того, как тот выключался целиком и полностью.  
   
— Может, поспишь часок в трейлере? — обеспокоенно поинтересовалась Ли Чань.

И Лун, покачав головой, уткнулся в энный по счету стаканчик мерзкого растворимого кофе и постарался не скривиться. Нельзя спать. Иначе до утра не проснется, и не факт, что это будет завтрашнее утро, а не утро неделю спустя. Строчки сценария расплывались на бумаге смазанной акварелью черной типографской краски. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Лишь бы на ноги встать.  
   
— Лун-гэ!

Он не успел понять, почему испуганный крик Ли Чань молниеносно взрезал густую тишину и так же стремительно оборвался. Когда земля понеслась навстречу, в мозгу промелькнула только одна мысль. Ю его прибьет.

Сознание возвращалось нехотя, по каплям, медленно собирающимся в неторопливый поток. До слуха доносился смутно знакомый приглушенный голос, и кто-то невесомо касался шеи, щекотно прочерчивая на коже неправильный четырехугольник. Дежа вю.  
   
— У тебя родинки как звезды, — Ю, после тех съемок в горах впервые оставшись в его номере на ночь, несколько раз губами дотронулся до каждой из них, щурясь при свете настольной лампы. — Похоже на астеризм. Как Голова Дракона.

В детстве, смотря на ночное небо, И Лун долго недоумевал, зачем небесному Дракону такой длинный хвост — хватило бы протянуть дорогу аж до горизонта. Иногда казалось, что крошечная звездочка внутри ромбовидной головы едва заметно мерцает. Словно Дракон, обвившийся вокруг Малой Медведицы незамкнутым кольцом, пытается ему подмигнуть. Сейчас перед глазами царила обволакивающая, теплая тьма, и за ней не было видно ни звезд, ни солнечного света. Был только голос, зовущий по имени, и прикосновения шершавых пальцев, которые все так же бездумно повторяли контур из четырех неровных линий. Как будто заклинание. На удачу и долгую жизнь.  
   
— Если продолжишь в том же духе, долгая жизнь тебе точно не светит, — раздраженно ответили справа, и лишь тогда И Лун понял, что произнес это вслух.

Ю сидел на стуле у больничной кровати, громко шмыгая носом на каждом вдохе; Ли Чань примостилась у тумбочки, посреди которой победно торчала уродливая ваза с веником ярких цветов. Просил же зря не звонить… «Уволю», — уставшим взглядом пообещал И Лун, и Ли Чань, сбивчиво сославшись на неотложные дела, пулей вылетела в коридор. Глаза мучительно жгло.  
   
— Только не говори, что удрал ради меня с работы, — слова звучали болезненно и хрипло.

Непривычно серьезное лицо Ю пугало сильнее всего остального.  
   
— Сегодня среда. Ты проспал почти сутки.

И в очередной раз похерил всем съемочный график. Прекрасно. Лучше не бывает.  
   
— Гуляешь до четверга. Режиссер передал, доснимут пока все, что можно сделать без твоего участия, дел там на год хватит.

И Лун со вздохом прижался щекой к подушке. Наверное, неудивительно, что Ю давным-давно приучился читать его мысли.  
   
— Я в порядке, — по привычке вякнул он и поморщился, когда при попытке поднять голову перед глазами заплясали черные точки.

Ю с грохотом пнул в сторону ни в чем не повинный стул и растянулся на краешке кровати, чудом не уронив штатив с капельницей.  
   
— Я говорил с врачом. Нервное истощение — это даже близко не порядок и не норма.

Нужно было просто дотянуть до отпуска. Что ж, видимо, он не такой сильный, как хотелось бы думать. И кто в здравом уме теперь захочет работать с человеком, который позволяет себе так безалаберно нарушить все возможные сроки?  
   
— Началось в деревне утро, — мрачно подытожил Ю, пока внимательно всматривался в его лицо. — Только заикнись про свои великие планы впихнуть в сорок восемь часов то, что нормальные люди едва успевают за месяц разгрести, и я тебя сам прибью. Чтоб наверняка.

Пожалуй, о намеченной за день до отлета в Париж рекламной пресс-конференции лучше молчать. Если, конечно, Ли Чань не сдала Ю его расписание, от которого непуганые ассистенты приходили в суеверный ужас.  
   
— У тебя фанмитинг в субботу, ты помнишь?  
   
— Да насрать мне. Я от тебя в таком состоянии на шаг не отойду.

И Лун приподнялся на локтях и все же сел, подоткнув подушку под поясницу. Внезапно заныла левая бровь; подняв руку, он нащупал закрывшую пол-лба повязку. Неприятно. Но жить можно.  
   
— Давай ты проторчишь со мной максимум до вечера пятницы, потом поспишь в отеле и утром поедешь работать? Мне уже лучше. Правда.  
   
— А давай ты вспомнишь, как спал на пороге операционной, пока я был у хирурга под ножом, и наконец заткнешься?  
   
— Это другое.  
   
— Имеешь в виду, что за меня можно и нужно волноваться, а за тебя нет?  
   
— Именно так, и это, по-моему, очевидно.  
   
— Ну, значит, я тупой! — Ю треснул кулаком об стену и, зашипев от боли, потряс рукой; И Лун лишь ценой неимоверных усилий удержался от комментариев. — Я тупой, мне не очевидно, так объясни дебилу, почему мне тебя даже в больнице навестить нельзя, когда ты сам чуть что превращаешься в шибзданутую мамашу!

Он мог бы сказать многое. Например, что переживать за него не имеет ни малейшего смысла: о любых проблемах И Лун предпочитал говорить постфактум или не говорить вовсе. Что он знает свой предел. Что он со всем справится и так. Но вместо этого сжал в ладонях руку Ю и, ласково подув на разбитые костяшки, тихо сказал:  
   
— Прости.

***

В отель они вернулись под утро, замерзшие и почему-то до одури довольные этим простым фактом. Потому что был повод забраться вдвоем под горячий душ и греться, прижимаясь друг к другу в тесной полупрозрачной кабинке. Но чего И Лун точно не ожидал, когда его многообещающе повалили на кровать, так это того, что в следующий момент его, словно начинку в блин, закатают в толстенное одеяло — от неожиданности даже пикнуть не вышло — и плюхнутся сверху с убийственно счастливой рожей. Торчащие из одеяла босые пятки облизал холодом просочившийся с балкона сквозняк.  
   
— Носки мне надень, — ворчливо отозвался И Лун, пошевелив пальцами.

Ю хрюкнул, из последних сил давя рвущийся наружу смех, и расхохотался уже неприкрыто. Метнулся к разобранному чемодану, зашуршал пакетом, и вскоре извлек оттуда нечто, в полумраке напоминающее пушистую шапку. Ступни защекотала шерсть.  
   
— Бабуля связала еще на Новый год. Строго-настрого велела передать. Лично в руки, то есть, в данном случае, ноги, — Ю, все еще хихикая, натянул колючий кошмар до середины голени.

Бабушку Ю, да и вообще семью Бай в полном составе, И Лун видел лишь однажды — на дне рождения его матери. Он прекрасно помнил, как едва не довел Ю до истерики вопросами, что привезти в подарок, и как нервно сжимал пальцы на руле машины, коря себя за иррациональный страх от навязчивого «вдруг я им не понравлюсь?». И как оказался совершенно не готов, что малыш Ту-эр первым скатится ему навстречу по ступенькам крыльца и вцепится ручонками в колени, а Цюн-цзе, выбежавшая следом, с притворно тяжким вздохом поднимет сына на руки и с улыбкой скажет: «Брат тебя заждался. Да и мы тоже».  
   
— Передашь спасибо?  
   
— Сам поблагодаришь. Мы же вместе хотели в Сиань заехать, как с сериалом закончу. Спи.

Он достал из шкафа запасной плед и растянулся рядом. Обнять бы, завернуться вместе в кокон из подушек и покрывал и пролежать так целую вечность. Тогда в Сиане получилось — они проговорили всю ночь, пихаясь на тесной кровати, словно дети, украдкой читающие книжки с фонариком под одеялом, и это было по-детски простое, безграничное, легкое счастье.

На площади Тертр в округе Монмартр светило яркое солнце, заливались птицы, пахло масляными красками и грифельной крошкой, тени меж разноцветных зонтиков густыми мазками ложились на нагретую мостовую. И Лун соблазнился лимонным сорбетом и теперь поспешно слизывал сладкие капли с вафельного рожка и перепачканных пальцев; Ю, с боем заграбаставший себе фотоаппарат, снимал белоснежный купол Сакре-Кёр, возвышающийся за крышами домов ледяной шапкой. Мимо промчался мальчишка-продавец, старательно втюхивающий туристам картонные тубусы по десять евро за штуку, из лавки, где И Лун добыл мороженое, доносился одуряющий аромат свежевыпеченных бельгийских вафель, а старик в плаще, котелке и, внезапно, шлепанцах на босу ногу, приценивался к акварельным пейзажам. На третий день в Париже им все же удалось вытряхнуться из отеля аж в девять утра — они даже не проспали завтрак, спустившись из номера незадолго до его окончания.  
   
— Может, пешком? — предложил Ю, когда И Лун уже намеревался нырнуть в подземный переход станции Гран-Бульвар.

Где ж еще гулять, как не по этим волшебным переулкам, хвалебные оды которым не спел только ленивый? В итоге вместо бульвара Рошешуа Ю увел его на бульвар Клиши и оттуда наверх по змеящимся улочкам, оборвавшихся на крохотной площади, большую часть которой занимал парк, обнесенный невысокой оградой. В центре была исписанная сверху донизу стена, на фоне старого камня и буйно цветущей зелени на первый взгляд показавшаяся чуждой, но Ю уверенно прошагал именно к ней и с интересом уставился на синюю плитку с красными брызгами, смутно напоминающими стеклянные осколки.  
   
— Здесь сказано «я тебя люблю», — он обошел стайку школьниц со смартфонами и закрыл рукой треть удачно подвернувшейся строчки. — Двести с лишним языков, представляешь?

Корейский. Тайский. Итальянский. Японский. И Лун искал три знакомых иероглифа, рассматривая справа налево каждый столбец, и остановился на самом краю. 我愛你 — изящно выписанное «ты» почти касалось узкого красного треугольника с острыми краями. Стена любви. Стена разбитых сердец и расставаний.  
   
— Улыбочку, — скомандовал Ю и направил на него объектив.

И Лун, привстав на цыпочки, поспешно шлепнул ладонью по плитке; зловещий красный осколок скрылся с глаз.

Площадь художников, по размеру больше напоминающая двор, постепенно заполнялась народом. Ю все еще обнимался с фотоаппаратом, просматривая сделанные снимки, и послушно пошел следом, не отрывая взгляд от экрана, стоило потянуть за рукав рубашки, болтавшейся на нем, как на вешалке. Забавно, но с него никогда не рисовали портретов. Рисунки поклонников не в счет, мало кто из них видел И Луна вживую, а вот чтобы как здесь, напряженно замереть на шатком табурете, пока чьи-то руки скользят грифелем по бумаге, оставляя на ней часть тебя, — никогда. Он остановился у пожилого француза в лихо задвинутой набок кепке, уверенно и ловко наносившего на холст штрих за штрихом. Не успевший затормозить Ю взмахнул руками и едва не съездил И Луну по голове фотоаппаратом. Вовремя удержал.

Ю был первым человеком, с которым он не чувствовал себя глупо. Точнее, чувствовал, и гораздо чаще, чем хотелось бы, но это не было ощущением аутсайдера, вечно остающегося в стороне, пока веселятся все остальные. Это было идиотское ощущение… сопричастности. Словно у подростков, дружной компанией прогуливающих уроки.  
   
— Ты вообще получать кайф от жизни не умеешь, что ли? — как-то спросил Ю на заре их отношений.

И Лун мог сколько угодно врать себе и окружающим, что, приняв решение, не поддается на уговоры, но Ю был способен уболтать его на что угодно. Сигануть с балкона в огромный сугроб, который намело за выходные — почему бы и нет? На спор в три часа ночи прокрасться в магазин электротехники и спереть рекламный стенд с собственной фотографией в натуральную величину — дайте два, чтоб дома коридор заставить. Целоваться на самом верху шанхайской высотки, куда без взлома замка не проберешься — а чем еще заниматься, когда на съемках законный выходной? Это и есть настоящая, неподдельная духовная близость.  
   
— Хочешь, чтобы нас вдвоем нарисовали?

Голос Ю выдернул его из сладкой патоки воспоминаний. «Говори. Говори, чего ты хочешь. Как ты этого хочешь. Только, пожалуйста, не закрывайся от меня. И не молчи».  
   
— Хочу. Очень.  
   
— Тогда вставай в очередь. Сейчас вернусь.

В Париже дышалось свободнее. Наверное, так часто бывает, стоит уехать далеко от дома: границы мира одновременно расширяются до горизонта и схлопываются до крошечного пузырька, место в котором рассчитано максимум на двоих. Разница же в том, что наконец-то до них здесь никому нет никакого дела. На бумаге проступал образ красивой голубоглазой девушки с вплетенным в волосы водопадом разноцветных косичек, а у И Луна перед глазами все еще стоял дождливый парижский октябрь, прозрачные капли на грани стеклянной пирамиды Лувра, парочки на улицах, которым было наплевать и на дождь, и на холод… Внутри вновь проснулась злая черная зависть. Почему кто-то может позволить себе не прятаться, а они нет? Почему, почему, почему?! И Лун вздрогнул, когда под джинсовку скользнули ледяные ладони и прижались к животу.  
   
— Холодно, — жалобно протянули на ухо. — А перчатки в отеле остались.

И тьма испарилась, как тает в лучах солнца весенний снег.

Табурет действительно оказался шатким, шорох скользящего карандаша — действительно громким, а повисший на нем Ю — действительно тяжеленным: за двадцать минут мышцы затекли намертво. Пока грифель порхал по холсту, И Лун не мог избавиться от мысли, что портрет будет копией их фото с обложки журнала Bazaar, пусть даже выглядели они оба сейчас совершенно иначе. Потому, когда художник отряхнул почерневшие от грифельной крошки руки и, повернув к ним мольберт, с улыбкой поджег невесть откуда материализовавшуюся трубку, И Лун с жадностью впился взглядом в рисунок. Несмотря на монохромную гамму, было видно, что глаза у Ю не черные, а карие, ясные, теплые, словно в них запутались солнечные лучи, осевшие на дно мягкой паутинкой искрящихся нитей.  
   
— У вас слишком выразительное лицо, месье, — в воздухе растворилось облачко ароматного дыма. — Много эмоций сразу. Сложно выбрать, какую из них рисовать.

Несмотря на то, что он сам по привычке смотрел в кадр, представляя нацеленные объективы видеокамер, И Лун на портрете украдкой приглядывал за Ю, и в глубине зрачков то и дело вспыхивал огонек, похожий на драконье пламя.

Вечером, вдоволь нагулявшись и отметив хороший день кофе и круассанами в кафе в двух шагах от Опера Гарнье, они завалились в номер и дружно растянулись на заботливо застеленной кровати. Не хватало только одного. И Лун подошел к балконной двери и с силой дернул ее на себя, подставив лицо ветру. Было в этом весеннем дуновении что-то вроде пузырьков шампанского, лопающихся в праздничных бокалах, что-то живое и радостное, чего порой ему недоставало столь невыносимо. Ветер сдул ему в лицо занавеску; И Лун рассмеялся, поймав и слегка смяв в пальцах невесомую ткань.  
   
— Не шевелись.

Жаркий шепот Ю обжег ухо. И Лун закусил губу, послушно подняв руки, когда толстовку вместе с майкой потянули вверх, и прищурился от бьющего в глаза солнца, медленно клонящегося к закату. Ю оставил короткий щекотный поцелуй между лопаток; хихикнув, он хотел было повернуться, но его удержали ласково и твердо.  
   
— Сказал же, не шевелись.

Заинтриговать Ю всегда умел. Впрочем, сгорать от любопытства пришлось недолго. И Лун вздрогнул, передернул плечами, когда по спине провели чем-то прохладным и мокрым, и вцепился в косяк. Было слышно, как сзади улыбается Ю — только он был способен улыбаться так, что улыбка становилась осязаемой. Будто у Чеширского кота из сказки про девочку, попавшую в волшебную страну. Горизонтальная черта. Линия вбок, справа налево, почти вертикально. Горизонтальная ломаная с вертикальной. Горизонтальная. Вертикальная. Снова ломаная. И последняя — завершающая контур. По боку скользнула горячая ладонь, коснулось поясницы прерывистое теплое дыхание. Кисть. Для каллиграфии. И Лун не увидел — почувствовал, как Ю позади него опустился на колени, услышал, как стукнула о стекло деревянная ручка. И вновь — черта за чертой, засыхающая на коже краска, запоздалое осознание, что именно так хотел купить Ю на площади Тертр и почему смотрел с таким загадочным видом, пока они ели на ступенях Сакрэ-Кёр сэндвичи из ближайшего супермаркета и любовались городской панорамой с вершины холма. Одна короткая черта, одна длинная, изогнутая, с крючком вверх, и еще две коротких. «Сердце». И Лун закрыл глаза и представил, как движется, оставляя следы, кончик толстой кисти. Последний штрих. «Любовь моя», — красовалось сейчас у него на спине.  
   
— Любовь моя, — сказал Ю, прижавшись губами пониже затылка, к выступающему позвонку.

И Лун не выдержал и обернулся. Зарылся пальцами в разлохмаченную шевелюру, притягивая ближе, прошелся поцелуями по краю челюсти, огладил худые руки под клетчатой рубашкой… и ловко выдернул кисточку, с которой на пол капала темно-зеленая вода.  
   
— Моя очередь, — ответил он на секунду опешившему Ю.

Аккуратно ухватить за подбородок, смотреть прямо в глаза, пока волосяной пучок пропитывается краской, и писать, как учили на полузабытых уроках: красивым росчерком, не отрывая кисть от холста. 骊珠. Черная жемчужина. Драконье сокровище, которое можно украсть лишь в те редкие минуты, когда дракон засыпает. И Лун подул Ю на щеку, дожидаясь, пока финальная зеленая черточка не перестанет влажно блестеть. Он сделает все, но Ю никто у него не отберет. Ни за что и никогда.  
   
— Это надо задокументировать. Для истории.

Ю достал мобильник и включил фронтальную камеру; И Лун влез в кадр следом, обняв со спины и закинув руку так, чтобы кольцо на пальце тоже попало в кадр, и фыркнул, когда смотрящий в объектив Ю наградил его насмешливой улыбкой.  
   
— Теперь ты!

Все влюбленные люди немного придурки. Поэтому он одним прыжком добрался до кровати и под возмущенный вопль Ю плюхнулся спиной на покрывало.  
   
— Тебе конец, — зловеще протянул он и рухнул сверху, придавив И Луна к матрасу.  
   
— Спереди тоже всего разрисуешь?  
   
— Я думаю над этим!

Кисточка осталась валяться на полу вместе со стаканом из ванной и палитрой красок. Ю продолжал ворчать, пока И Лун не схватил его за воротник и не заткнул привычным способом, после чего они оба обычно оказывались надолго потеряны для окружающего мира. Этот раз не стал исключением. И Лун на секунду замер, осторожно коснувшись шрама на впалой груди; он слишком хорошо помнил, как облепленный датчиками Ю лежал в окружении монотонно пищащих приборов, но страшнее всего смотрелась торчащая между ребер прозрачная трубка. Непрекращающиеся проблемы с легкими. Три операции в прошлом, почти бесполезных. Рецидивирующий пневмоторакс — значащийся в медицинской карте диагноз, как и все возможные меры первой помощи, И Лун успел вызубрить наизусть. Под пальцами билось его сердце, спокойно и ровно. Надежный способ профилактики рецидивов, черт побери, а этот идиот еще и курит по треть пачки в день!  
   
— Эй, — Ю перехватил его запястье, поднес руку к лицу, ласково поцеловал в раскрытую ладонь. — Последний раз был полтора года назад. Вряд ли повторится.

Очевидно, все сомнения отразились у него на лице, потому что Ю добавил:  
   
— А если повторится, применишь свои накопленные медицинские знания и спасешь меня от преждевременной кончины.

И Лун ответил бы, что вышеупомянутая кончина весьма вероятно наступит из-за неуместных шуток и наплевательского отношения к здоровью, но… Но Ю целовал его, прикасаясь так невесомо и нежно, что не понять, где мягкие губы, а где разделенное легкое дыхание опускается на них подобно хрупким цветочным лепесткам. В такие моменты И Лун никогда не закрывал глаза; наоборот, всматривался с жадностью, чтобы запечатлеть в памяти каждый штрих, каждую мелочь, запечатлеть так глубоко, как в их первую ночь вместе — с долей страха, что она может и не повториться. И каждая ночь с тех пор была как первая. Первая, которая легко способна стать последней.

Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Четыре точки на правой стороне шеи, голова звездного Дракона; Ю коротко прижался губами к одной из них — родинке над кадыком, шепнул на ухо драконье имя. Да, у дракона было имя, придуманное И Луном еще в детстве, когда после рассказа матери о животном-покровителе, в чей год он появился на свет, И Лун возразил, что его дракон вовсе не желтый. «Темно-темно-красный, но не черный», — будто бы это прозвучало вчера. Темно-бордовый, как дорогое выдержанное вино. Как расплавленная киноварь, впитавшаяся в землю. Как тлеющие угли костра. Дракон напоминал схваченное в безвременье пламя, застывшее шипастыми наростами и блестящей чешуей, и менял цвет — как меняет его огонь в зависимости от того, что именно в него бросить. Он менял цвет, и по чешуйкам будто пробегала легкая рябь: от упавшего в воду камня в стороны медленно разойдутся круги. «Я не хочу быть садом, я хочу стать лучом солнца», — написал И Лун в комментарии к снимку в своей фотокниге. Его дракон не был лучом солнца. Он с рождения был сигнальным костром маяка.

Вспоминать обычные смешные моменты тех лет, когда они оба ходили пешком под стол, все-таки было в разы легче, так что узнал Ю не сразу. В доме родителей Ю в Сиане, в комнате, где тот провел детство и часть юности, И Лун впервые заговорил об этом с кем-то еще. Нервничал, но был уверен — его поймут, и поймут правильно.  
   
— А ты не пробовал нарисовать своего дракона? — первое, что Ю решился спросить.

И Лун лишь покачал головой.  
   
— Не было необходимости. Мне достаточно просто представить.  
   
— Ладно, — он перекатился на живот и подмял под себя подушку. — У него есть крылья? Рожки? Сколько когтей на лапах? На хвосте пика или кисточка?

Шквал вопросов — последнее, что И Лун ожидал услышать.

— Что? Мне нужны подробности!

И он рассказал — в уютной темноте под одеялом, где единственным источником света был тускло светящийся фонарик, выкопанный Ю из недр прикроватной тумбочки. Самый что ни на есть обычный китайский лун, в каждом уважающем себя храме на крыше таких с десяток: лап канонично четыре, когтей канонично пять, хвост, чешуя и грива присутствуют, рога и хлесткие плети длинных усов тоже… Крылья — как у инлуна, только почти всегда спрятаны, словно их и нет, чтобы в нужный момент скрыть от всего мира невидимым плащом.  
   
— Его зовут Фэнхо.

Огни сторожевых башен — цепочка упавших звезд, освещающих выбранный путь.

С того разговора прошло чуть ли не полгода, когда Ю в один редкий совместный уикенд вдруг положил перед ним рисунок. На самом краю узкого горного мыса, острым зубцом вдающегося в морскую гладь, стоял маяк, вокруг которого кольцами обвивался дракон, покрытый темно-красной чешуей от носа до самой пики на хвосте, и, вопреки известной мифологии, дышал пламенем, заставляя маяк гореть. Присмотревшись, И Лун разглядел две лодочки в беспокойных волнах, плывущие на свет в океане словно мотыльки на огонь; покрутил в пальцах карандаш, добавил дракону ветвистые угловатые рожки. В легендах говорят, они похожи на оленьи, а у Фэнхо казались выточенными из винно-бордового прозрачного хрусталя.  
   
— Ну как, похоже хоть чуть-чуть?  
   
— Очень похоже. Спасибо.

Дракон на маяке следил за ним черно-белым глазом.

И Лун проснулся посреди ночи, внезапно и резко, словно внутри переключили тумблер. Какое-то время он тупо пялился в потолок, по привычке вслушиваясь в дыхание спящего Ю. В последние месяцы приступы астмы заметно участились, так что дома И Луна регулярно будил жуткий кашель. Глядя на то, как Ю, чертыхаясь, впихивает очередной баллончик аэрозоля в спейсер, он горько жалел о неспособности быть в двух местах одновременно. Если бы они виделись чаще, он мог бы… Мог бы. Вероятно, много что мог бы. Но он не может.

Со стуком распахнулась балконная дверь, скрипнули под ногой половицы, металлом о металл зазвенела решетка, когда в нее врезалась спинка отодвинутого стула. Недобитая пачка сигарет валялась прямо в пепельнице вместе с зажигалкой; И Лун, недолго думая, чиркнул колесиком и уставился на крохотный тлеющий огонек, похожий на оранжево-красного светлячка. Легкие наполнил горячий дым с легким привкусом гари. Окончательно перешедший в режим энергонакопления организм не спешил понапрасну расходовать силы, так что отпуск получился блаженно неторопливым, но кое-что все равно выбивалось из привычной колеи. Он мечтал, чтобы их с Ю первое совместное путешествие, не связанное с работой, стало идеальным — идеальным оно и казалось. Как будто они оба негласно сговорились изо всех сил постараться сделать его таковым.

Ю не вел себя так даже тогда, когда они наконец официально начали встречаться — спустя тот мучительный год неопределенности, в который мир то и дело переворачивался вверх тормашками. А когда они с горой чемоданов ввалились в новый дом, И Лун вдруг подумал, что этот момент был катастрофически близок к пресловутой временной точке, в которой так любят исполняться заветные желания. Точке под названием «уже нахер не надо». Потому что если бы Ю не выбрал его тогда в Чаньша, если бы решил вернуться к прежней жизни или к бывшей девушке, от которой мир не видел ничего, кроме проблем, если бы не сделал этот шаг и не постучался к нему в номер, И Лун бы признал поражение. Ушел бы с гордо поднятой головой, пока еще хоть что-то оставалось от него самого. Ю дал ему, утопающему, глоток живительного воздуха, расправившего легкие на краткий миг, — а потом столкнул обратно в море, где ему пришлось учиться дышать под водой.

Сигарета осыпалась на стекло горькими хлопьями серого пепла. И Лун вытряхнул из пачки еще одну, предпоследнюю; поджигать не спешил — беспокойно вертел в руках. Столько проектов было задумано, столько дел начато, столько всего ждало впереди — а он колебался, потому что все еще чувствовал, что земля шатается под ногами. Словно время, проведенное с Ю, И Лун взял у богов взаймы, и срок займа подходил к концу. «Этого достаточно», — ответил он, когда Ю спросил, неужели одной его любви не хватит? И Лун нервно закурил, глядя, как медленно поднимается вверх тонкая струйка дыма. Он соврал. Одной лишь любви, даже взаимной, на самом деле чертовски мало.

За прошедшую неделю Ю протащил его пешком через пол-Парижа: привел в притаившийся за углом невзрачного переулка шикарный хотпот-ресторан, тот самый, куда случайно забрел в свою январскую поездку, с заговорщическим видом предложил вернуться на площадь Пигаль и через пять минут гордо продемонстрировал спрятанную между старыми домами баскетбольную площадку, удачно оказавшуюся пустой; фотографировал разноцветные витражи Сент-Шапель после концерта, украдкой цеплял И Луну на дорогущий спонсорский рюкзак копеечные брелоки с трехцветным флагом и надписью «I love Paris», с улыбкой смотрел на здание «Комеди Франсез» из окна кафе-мороженого на улице Сент-Оноре и заказывал вторую порцию вафель с шоколадным пломбиром… Подъем на Эйфелеву башню решено было оставить на последний день.  
   
— Почему-то мне кажется, что как только мы туда поднимемся, это будет означать конец, — со смешком протянул Ю, слизывая с края чашки кофейную пенку.

И Лун понял, что выронил стакан с водой, лишь когда во все стороны брызнули осколки.  
   
— Простите, пожалуйста, — сказал он официанту, бросившемуся собирать куски разбитого стекла.

Тот ответил, кажется, что-то вроде «ничего страшного». Конец? Конец чего? И Лун невольно вспомнил вечер после прогулки по Монмартру: они валяются на кровати, как черти перемазанные краской, и рассматривают на компьютере отснятые фото. Тогда И Лун был просто благодарен Ю и миру за чудесно проведенный день, но теперь… Теперь он чувствовал, что у реальности появился привкус фальши, той же самой, что преследовала их обоих сразу после окончания съемок. Когда они не успевали полностью выйти из роли, и мелодия персонажа продолжала диссонировать с собственной, искажая изначально верный узор.

Самолет Ю вылетал завтра в полдень. Сегодня же И Лун проснулся от грохота упавших вешалок: кое-кто посчитал, что сборы с утра пораньше — лучшее занятие на свете. Гора хлама, которую Ю называл одеждой, в итоге торжественно перекочевала в чемодан, и от этого зрелища стало тоскливо. За последний год он сам только и делал, что мотался туда-сюда, приучившись жить в самолетах, и каждый раз, когда кто-то из них вот так собирал вещи, неизбежно отдалял их друг от друга.

Площадь Трокадеро, несмотря на плавные дуги музейных павильонов по бокам, продувалась всеми ветрами. И Лун вытер вмиг заслезившиеся глаза; солнечные очки, однако, надевать не стал — не хотелось затемненными стеклами портить долгожданный вид. Изящная, ажурная башня наконечником стрелы целилась в покрытое редкими облаками небо, и звенел вокруг нее застывший в напряжении воздух. Пока он фотографировал все подряд, Ю натянул на уши любимую шапку-НЛО и тут же влез в кадр. Щелчок камеры, дурацкий смазанный снимок, улыбка Ю, шнурок от очков, зацепившийся за пуговицу джинсовой куртки, цепочка с кольцом под воротом футболки, он сам, смешно сощурившийся так, что глаза превратились в щелочки, кепка, надетая козырьком назад и съехавшая набок, — все то, чего не бывает на постановочных вылизанных фото. То, что в сотни раз ценнее для таких, как они. Да и если подумать, кроме промо с показа и рекламы «Стражей», у них с Ю толком и нет ни одной нормальной совместной фотографии — все как на подбор идиотские. Зато живые.

Несмотря на то, что пришли они не в туристический час пик, народу вокруг было полно — впрочем, не шанхайская Вайтань, где вечно тьма тьмущая как местных, так и приезжих, и на том спасибо. Лестница, ведущая с холма Трокадеро к фонтанам и набережной, будто бы обрывалась под ногами, резко падая вниз. За Эйфелевой башней виднелось Марсово поле, все покрытое зеленью, Ю, невесть где нахватавший тонну рекламных буклетов, что-то бормотал про местный океанариум, а И Лун, усевшись на первую попавшуюся ступеньку, задумчиво разглядывал бьющие ввысь струи огромного фонтана. От них в воздухе повисла мелкая водяная взвесь, отражающая свет сотнями микроскопических радуг, а лицо моментально стало мокрым от брызг. В голове вертелась песенка из фильма «Коко до Шанель», та самая, про даму, где-то здесь потерявшую свою собачку. _«Vous n'auriez pas vu Coco? Coco dans l'Trocadéro»_ , — возможно, он бы даже спел, если бы хоть немного знал французский.

Океанариумом И Лун едва не соблазнился. О его любви к морю не знал только ленивый, а в списке желаний особняком стоял дайвинг на Большом Барьерном рифе, но вот Ю тягу к морским гадам не разделял совершенно. В конце концов, у него в Париже будет еще целых полтора дня. Куча времени. Целая уединенная вечность. А пока на заднем фоне шумела вода, взмывающая вверх и опрокидывающаяся вниз дождем-водопадом, да Сена глухо ворчала под мостом, невысокими волнами мстительно накатывая на каменные стены набережной и раскачивая туристические кораблики, пришвартованные у платформы для посадки.

Сквозь узорчатую вязь металлических пластин виднелось небо, за ними кажущееся еще более далеким, нежели всегда. И Лун потер затекшую шею и посмотрел на Ю, который, стоило очереди в кассу начать шевелиться, незаметно подталкивал его вперед.  
   
— Вот поднимались бы на лифте, как все нормальные люди, купили бы билеты на сайте, — бухтел Ю, то и дело привставая на цыпочки, чтобы оценить размер толпы, жаждущей забраться на смотровую площадку.  
   
— Пешком круче.

Какой бы удобной ни была лестница, по ней все равно еще нужно подняться. Потому подъем пешком — всегда подъем. Дом в Ухане, где бабушка с дедушкой много лет назад купили квартиру, буквально разваливался на части, так что лифт в нем работал пару десятков дней в году. В остальное время уделом И Луна-подростка оставалась лестница на восьмой этаж, где вечно перегорали лампочки; вечерами он бежал по ступенькам бегом, вслух напевая любимые песни, чтобы прогнать сгущающуюся вокруг темноту.  
   
— Мы сдохнем, отвечаю. Точнее, я сдохну. Тебе придется меня на руках нести.  
   
— Надо будет — понесу.

Он ответил без тени сомнения — и почувствовал, как забрался под куртку холодный ветер с реки, когда Ю после этих слов вздрогнул и отвернулся: группа галдящих туристов перед ними вновь сдвинулась с места. И Лун крепко сжал его ладонь и, когда теплые пальцы сжали его руку в ответ, наконец улыбнулся.

К вящей радости И Луна, лифт по популярности значительно обгонял лестницы. Потому он проводил взглядом то и дело удлиняющийся, как у змейки из игры на старых мобильных телефонах, хвост очереди к скользящим вверх-вниз кабинкам, и бодро зашагал по дребезжащим металлическим ступеням. Какие-то люди торопились добраться до второго этажа башни, какие-то, наоборот, то и дело переводили дух на площадках… И Лун же, смотря по сторонам, думал, что неважно, как долго идти и куда. Важно идти бок о бок с человеком, который не отпустит твоей руки.

Он понял, что Ю остановился, когда его вдруг потянуло назад, и нога едва не соскользнула с края ступеньки. До победного конца оставалось еще несколько пролетов. И Лун спустился к ближайшей площадке: запыхавшийся Ю судорожно пытался отдышаться.  
   
— Ты б хоть иногда пятую передачу вырубал, — он достал из рюкзака свою рекламную макулатуру и начал обмахиваться, одновременно вытирая пот со лба. — А то за тобой не угнаться.

Надо было задержаться и отдохнуть на первом этаже, но…  
   
— Прости. Пойдем помедленнее, немножко осталось.

Ю запрокинул голову.  
   
— Да. Совсем чуть-чуть.

На обзорной площадке оказалось теснее, чем на лестнице. И Лун повис на ограждении: сто пятьдесят метров не триста, но тоже высота неплохая. Он покрутился у смотровых биноклей, пару раз чуть не лишился телефона в попытке сфотографировать башню Монпарнас и опознал — правда, с подсказками Ю — больше половины известных зданий. В ожидании лифта на вершину они в два фальшивых голоса пели на камеру какую-то кошмарно прилипчивую попсовую песню, после чего поклялись, что записанное видео не увидит никто и никогда. Во время подъема ладонями зажимали друг другу уши, которые неизбежно закладывало намертво, и отговаривали друг друга смотреть вниз на прозрачный пол — но все равно смотрели и смеялись от страха и восторга. А когда двери лифта разъехались в стороны, И Луну показалось, что отсюда можно проложить мост и дойти по нему до самого горизонта.

Решетка обожгла холодом. За ней, где-то далеко внизу, купался в солнечных лучах, гудел и жил полной жизнью прекрасный город; здесь, наверху, гулял свободный ветер, способный выстудить все, к чему прикоснется. На вершине не бывает тепло. Просто не может быть. И на ней хватит места лишь для одного человека — того, кто одолеет всех. Так в детстве частенько повторял отец, то и дело поворачивая голову сына к пьедесталу почета после проигранных матчей. Нижних ступенек может быть две, три, десять, тысяча. Верхняя — только одна. И стоит взойти на нее, ты станешь целью погони. И Лун усмехнулся собственным мыслям — высота всегда действовала на него опьяняюще, заставляя забывать обо всем. Кроме ответа на один-единственный вопрос: что ты видишь, смотря на мир сверху вниз?  
   
— Мне всегда было интересно, — раздалось откуда-то сбоку, — как выглядит твой вид с высоты.

Ю подошел к самому краю и коснулся лбом ограждения; И Лун молчал, все еще цепляясь за прутья решетки, пока ветер гнал облака вдоль разлома между землей и небом.  
   
— А оказалось, пока я мечтал назвать своим весь этот огромный мир, ты ушел вперед так далеко, что никто тебя уже не догонит.

Целься высоко, поднимайся еще выше. Он прекрасно слышал звучащую в голосе Ю едва прикрытую зависть: в моменты, когда-то и дело слетавшее с его губ высказывание «зачем мне вообще жить, если есть такой потрясающий ты» переставало быть шуткой, И Лун с трудом давил желание завопить в голос. От бессилия. От обиды. От злости. Сдерживался. Ради Ю. Потому что так надо.  
   
— Догнать можно любого, — И Лун улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, когда ветром сдуло в лицо отросшую челку. — Главное — целеустремленность.  
   
— Порой этого мало.

Ю с силой оттолкнулся ладонями от перекладин, нервно одернул куртку, опустил взгляд на собственные кроссовки, на одной из которых развязался шнурок. Вот. Вот оно. То, что все это время было не так.  
   
— Этого так мало, Лун-Лун, — горько произнес он, и И Лун весь подобрался, словно ожидая удара. — Целеустремленности, сил, любви — в моем случае всего этого недостаточно.

«Прости, я не могу так больше», — донеслось уже как через вязкую толщу воды. Отчаянно, безвыходно-обреченно.

От подножия башни такси домчало их до отеля за рекордные пятнадцать минут. Ю затолкал его в машину, что-то говорил по дороге, хватал за руки, а И Лун все тупо смотрел перед собой и не видел ничего, кроме бездонной глухой пустоты. Он ведь старался, честно старался стать тем идеальным человеком, чтобы Ю не был нужен никто, кроме него, — и не заметил, как маска стала прирастать к лицу. А когда начал отдирать ее, с болью и кровью, то в глазах Ю вместо долгожданного принятия увидел лишь непонимание и страх. Тот все еще говорил, говорил, говорил, и до ушей доносилось гулкое эхо родного голоса, который еще вчера ночью жарко шептал «я люблю тебя», шепотом прожигая кожу до кости.

Первое, что И Лун услышал, был громкий хлопок закрывшейся двери. Ю скинул злосчастные кроссовки, пнул так, что одна улетела на балкон, заметался по номеру маленьким беспокойным торнадо, расшвыривая в стороны только утром собранные вещи.  
   
— Почему?

Ю замер, комкая в руках и без того мятую футболку. И Лун по привычке покрутил кольцо на пальце, показавшееся вдруг страшно холодным на ощупь, и повторил:  
   
— Почему?

Тот дернул уголком рта — нервно, как Чжао Юн Лань, когда все становится совсем плохо, а выхода не видать.  
   
— А ты не знаешь?  
   
— Догадываюсь. Но хочу услышать от тебя.

Ю сел на кровать, уронил руки на колени.  
   
— Знаешь, я хорошо помню, как ты в декабре закатил мне тот скандал. Когда я резался в комп не с тобой, а с друзьями, потому что ты был занят. Помню, как ты орал на меня по телефону, а у меня было ощущение, словно ты душишь меня на расстоянии. Сжимаешь пальцы у меня на горле, чтобы я заткнулся. Перестал спорить. И просто подчинился. Я тогда… был неправ, признаю. Потому что пообещал тебе, но обещание не выполнил. Неправ. Но не настолько.

И Лун не разговаривал с ним несколько дней — и половину сцен с У Се пришлось по сто раз переснимать заново. Его вечно не было рядом с Ю, не было, не было, не было, и чем дольше они находились на расстоянии, тем более зверской становилась неугомонная бешеная ревность к каждому, кому не повезло оказаться поблизости. Ревность И Лун тоже пытался давить. Безрезультатно.  
   
— С Николасом Цзе и шоу в Сиане глупо вышло. Я не подумал даже, что ты все так воспримешь. Но я тогда… впервые испугался по-настоящему. И так долго не мог понять, откуда вылез этот монстр с твоим лицом, глазами, голосом… а потом вдруг понял, что он всегда был здесь.

Да неужели?!  
   
— Тогда зачем все это? Зачем ты, — И Лун поднял левую руку, — сделал мне предложение? Зачем, если тебе со мной так тошно, что ты готов выпрыгнуть в окно?  
   
— Да чтоб ты успокоился наконец и перестал творить черт-те что! — рявкнул Ю и с силой провел руками по лицу. — Я думал, что эта твоя проклятая желанная определенность, о которой ты не затыкался, поможет тебе, поможет нам спокойно жить! Я не думал…  
   
— Чего ты не думал? Не думал, что не стоит заводить семью с человеком, которого вроде как любишь, но которого не принимаешь?!

Он знал, что так будет. Знал, ведь так реагировали все, с кем он пытался завести отношения — а Ю был слишком драгоценным, чтобы можно было позволить себе рисковать.  
   
— Я не думал, что влюбился в человека, которого придумал себе сам. В человека, в чье существование ты своим поведением так долго убеждал меня поверить. Прошло два года, а я по-прежнему не могу сказать, что хоть сколько-нибудь знаю тебя настоящего.

Ю вытянул наружу кольцо и раскачал его перед собой. Крошечная платиновая петля. Для него же — острое лезвие маятника, которое, опускаясь, врезается в стены колодца.

— Я прокручивал в голове те месяцы на съемках «Стражей». Шэнь Вэй — это ведь не ты стал им на время ради роли. Это он стал тобой. Все это и так было в тебе с самого чертова начала. Вэй в новелле — истинное чудовище. И ты ничуть не лучше.

На лице зазмеилась ухмылка. Не лучше. Ни капли не лучше, если не хуже — Вэй ради Юн Ланя день за днем боролся со своей сущностью, от которой не хотел зависеть, которую не мог изменить. И Лун тоже боролся. Но чудовище не превратится в человека, если загнать его в клетку. Даже добровольно нацепив на себя ошейник, оно останется чудовищем. Разве что впоследствии будет осторожнее. И злее.  
   
— Так и есть. Я не лучше. И я всегда надеялся, что ты увидишь и поймешь это сам. Сможешь полюбить. Если не полюбить… — голос чуть заметно дрогнул, — если не полюбить, то хотя бы принять. Я пытался, правда пытался, но я не могу измениться, Ю. Даже ради тебя.

И Лун сдернул с пальца граненый ободок и положил на ладонь: закатное солнце разбилось о блестящий камень брызгами искр. Вот и все. Больше ничего не будет. Не будет идиотских фотографий, звонков посреди ночи, кучи сообщений в переписке, тонких намеков в постах на вейбо, коротких совместных выходных, в которые время несется вскачь… Только когда Ю подошел и аккуратно вытер ему щеки, он понял, что мир вокруг не просто так потерял четкость — это давно сдерживаемые слезы размыли реальность как неудачный акварельный рисунок, выброшенный под бесконечный дождь.  
   
— Эта поездка… этот отпуск… ради чего, Ю?

Ведь он поверил, что у их отношений еще есть шанс. Потому что безумно хотел поверить.  
   
— Мы столько ссорились, — Ю ткнулся губами куда-то ему в висок, но так и не решился обнять.

Без конца. Все время. Постоянно. Иногда И Лун даже думал, что ругаются и орут друг на друга они только ради секса после, — жесткого, яростного, похожего на наркотик, — и не заметил, как все это вошло в привычку. Простой сценарий со сложным концом.  
   
— Не хотелось расставаться вот так. Скандаля, упрекая друг друга во всех смертных грехах, припоминая каждую бесячую мелочь. Это было бы неправильно. Наверное, глупо, но я хотел, чтобы у нас были эти воспоминания. Чтобы они… хоть напоследок в наших мыслях перевесили все остальное.

Глядя в любимые глаза, целуя на прощание любимые губы, И Лун уже знал, что в Пекине не найдет ни Ю, ни его вещей, ни дома. Знал, что в такси из аэропорта назовет адрес старой квартиры, а не места, куда привык возвращаться. Знал, что это действительно конец — и от того, что больше не придется то и дело оборачиваться назад, чувствовал пугающее облегчение.  
   
— Покажи всем себя настоящего, — сказал Ю, сжимая ручку облепленного наклейками чемодана. — Ты заслуживаешь, чтобы тебя любили именно таким и именно за это.

«Прости, что я не смог», — светилось в его взгляде.  
   
— А ты заслуживаешь большего мира и способен на большее, чем можешь себе представить.

«Прости, что никогда не говорил этого раньше». Ю расстегнул цепочку и, подумав, вместе с кольцом сунул в карман куртки.  
   
— На память.

Зачем-то уточнил. С глупой, ускользающей улыбкой.  
   
— На память, — шептал И Лун в ответ. — На память.

И стоял на пороге, пока не перестал слышать эхо его шагов.

На улицу он вышел лишь к вечеру следующего дня и тут же сощурился от неожиданно яркого солнца: после целой ночи тупого разглядывания потолка глаза с трудом привыкали к свету. Очнулся И Лун от возмущенного бормотания за спиной. Мозг уловил что-то про очередь, тормоза и тормоза в очереди — оказалось, что он случайно остановился посреди улицы ровно в том месте, где заканчивался длинный хвост людей, жаждущих зайти в кафе, откуда доносился умопомрачительный аромат свежеиспеченных блинов и вафель. В итоге И Лун разжился блинчиком с бананом и шоколадной пастой, даже сквозь обертку и салфетки обжигающим руки, и зашагал в сторону набережной Тюильри.

Он всегда любил воду. Любил смотреть, как накатывают на берег ленивые волны, слушать, как журчат по весне ручьи и капли дождя стучат по крышам, чувствовать прикосновения влажного морского ветра, пропахшего солью, любоваться закатом за беспокойной линией горизонта. И Лун поправил наушники, толком не вслушиваясь в голос гида, который описывал проплывающие мимо местные достопримечательности, и облокотился на перила открытой палубы прогулочного кораблика, что сейчас огибал остров Ситэ. В памяти вспыхнул образ Ю, с прощальной улыбкой уходящего прочь по коридору отеля, и рассыпался разноцветными солнечными бликами. Словно радуга на поверхности воды, переливающиеся драгоценные камни, при приближении теряющие свой загадочный блеск. Связка брелоков негромко звякнула, когда И Лун достал из рюкзака мятый листок бумаги; развернул и уставился на прыгающие чернильные строчки. Дурацкий список, еще пару дней назад бывший значимым. И Лун пробежался по нему глазами и, скатав в комок, зашвырнул обратно. Он постоянно строил планы: на работу, карьеру, людей… Ю многому успел его научить, но в первую очередь терпеливо учил тому, что без планов можно обойтись. Вовсе не обязательно планировать жизнь вплоть до каждого маленького шажочка. Гораздо важнее просто жить. Радоваться жизни. Искать гармонию с миром, с людьми вокруг, с самим собой — чтобы дождаться мига, когда внутренние весы наконец-то придут в равновесие.

***

Кабинка фуникулера, чуть покачиваясь, неторопливо ползла вверх по канатной дороге. Основной наплыв туристов на гору Тяньмэнь обычно приходился на июль и август, так что сейчас, в мае, людей было раз в десять меньше — потому, наверное, работники первой станции посадили только пять человек на места, рассчитанные на восьмерых. И Лун, не обращая внимания на своих соседей, с любопытством смотрел, как медленно меняется пейзаж за стеклом: город, в пасмурной дымке выцветший до равномерной серости, темно-зеленый хвойный лес, капли-озера с удивительно бирюзовой водой, извилистая автомобильная дорога, похожая на свернувшуюся клубком змею, высокие холмы, перетекающие в скалистые пики, чьи верхушки терялись в густом тумане. Он достал телефон и сделал пару снимков; подумав, выложил на стену личного профиля в WeChat. Стыдно признаться, в Хунани он бывал неоднократно, а один из красивейших национальных парков страны так и не увидел — да и видел ли вообще хоть что-нибудь, кроме работы, ради которой мотался из города в город?

Первое сообщение, полученное сразу по возвращении из Франции, было от Пэн Гуан Ина и вкратце гласило, что И Лун козел. Козел, потому как напрочь забыл о давней договоренности встретиться и неделю не заходил в сеть — иначе о том, что он говнюк, он точно услышал бы раньше. Гуан Ин всегда появлялся исключительно вовремя, вот и сейчас перехватил его прямо в аэропорту и отвез в любимый бар возвращать должок. Как в анекдоте: еще не начал рассказывать, как дела, а тебе уже налито. До своей квартиры И Лун добрался в полубессознательном состоянии и вырубился намертво на неразобранной кровати. Проснулся через сутки от того, что потерявшая его Ли Чань несколько раз позвонила. В дверь. А после того, как его присутствие на Каннском кинофестивале наконец официально утвердили, первой с поздравлениями прибежала Ян Рун, в шутку пообещав поехать туда же в качестве группы поддержки в случае нужды. И одиночество отступило в темноту, не успев протянуть к нему свои ледяные когтистые лапы.

Когда из жизни уходят люди, вросшие в тебя самого настолько глубоко, что и после разрыва все еще ощущаются твоей частью, после них внутри остается огромная дыра. И лишь тебе самому решать, как именно заполнить эту неизбежную пустоту. Потому И Лун, вопреки обыкновению озверевший в четырех стенах уже на второй день заслуженного отдыха, схватил рюкзак и усвистал в Хунань — просто потому, что наугад ткнул в парк Чжанцзяцзе на карте. И теперь он стоял у подножия огромной лестницы, ровной линией поднимающейся к удивительной арочной пещере, словно окутанной полупрозрачной тканью жидкого тумана. Тяньмэнь. Небесные врата.

Десять шагов, двадцать, тридцать… Туристы вокруг с радостным смехом фотографировались на фоне убегающих вверх каменных порогов, а И Лун просто шел, щурясь, когда в глаза попадала висящая в воздухе водяная взвесь. Девятьсот девяносто девять ступенек, тысяча минус один, потому что тысячный по счету шаг — за пределы арки. Куда-то в новый мир. Чем выше он поднимался, тем сильнее верил, что впереди не проход в скале, а гигантское зеркало. Перила холодили пальцы, кроссовки, явно не рассчитанные на подобную погоду, промокли насквозь, но его мысли сейчас были слишком далеки от реальности, чтобы придавать ей большое значение. Порой кажется, что принять и простить других сложно. Но на самом деле гораздо сложнее принять и простить самого себя.

Над головой угадывались очертания покатого свода, скрытого светло-серой мглой; И Лун повернул руку ладонью вверх, и на нее будто опустилось маленькое сизое облачко. Влажный камень, скользивший под ногами, сменился деревянным настилом обзорной террасы, за ограждением которой клубился туман. Изредка из него выныривали кроны высоких деревьев или горные пики, цепочками расходящиеся в разные стороны, но И Лун знал: там, внизу, — пропасть. Восхитительная в своей пугающей красоте. Знал, что приблизиться к нему по-настоящему — все равно что вслепую шагнуть с края. Знал, что того самого человека, родного и близкого, кто ради него не побоится нырнуть в омут, он обязательно, очень скоро приведет сюда — и в ущелье-зеркало они будут смотреть вместе.

Он не взглянул назад, когда работник фуникулерной станции захлопнул дверцу и привел механизм в движение: смотрел только вперед, туда, где вырвавшееся из хмари солнце ощупывало лучами склоны далеких холмов. Говорят, если пройти сквозь Небесные врата, можно дотянуться до неба. И Лун усмехнулся собственным мыслям. У каждого своя дорога к небу. Своя лестница. И свои ступени, которые не закончатся до тех пор, пока в тебе теплится жизнь.

Шагай же!


End file.
